Reunited
by Cori573
Summary: My take on how the show should go after the mid season finale, mostly centred around Charlie and Nate/ Jason
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story based off the promo from the up coming episodes of Revolution. It takes place after the mid season finale. About a few weeks after the chopper fight.**

**I Do Not own Revolution or the characters!**

Charlie rummaged through her backpack remembering the events of the past few weeks. They got Danny back, it was the most important thing. Then Bass gain minimal power and was able to power a chopper, the slaughtered hundreds. Charlie and her gang didn't give up fighting, she knew her mother and Miles were working on a way to get there own power. It took a long time but they mangaed to shoot down the chopper, but they are certain they did not break the machine that destrubuted the power. Just a few days out of Philly, Charlie learned the worst news. The boy that pretended to be her friend and used her was none other than Jason Neville, the son of Captian Neville the man who killed her father and was hunting them down. Her mother identified him on night as they talked around the fire.

"You found your way to Chicago by yourself?" Her mother asked not believing it.

"No I was with Aaron and Maggie." The mention of her father's girlfriend make her mother, Rachel cringe.

Aaron chimed in from the other side of the fire. "There was that guy Nate." Charlie shot him a look that got Rachel wondering.

"Who is this Nate?"

"His name isn't Nate, he works for Monroe. I never found out his name, but he saved my life...four times." Charlie averted her eyes. "He defided Neville so he is most likely dead."

"No he isn't." This time it came from Danny. "He didn't do anything to him, I thought it was weird."

Rachel's eyes widened, she knew who it was. "It must have been Jason, his son."

Charlie's head snapped up and she looked at her mom, it couldn't be true. She knew better though, the boy who had saved her more than once was none other than Jason Neville. No other would be sent on such an important mission as to track Miles.

"As long as nipples doesn't come around here anymore, I don't care who he is." Miles kicked a log on the fire. Charlie didn't sleep much that night.

"Charlie can you help me gather fire wood?" Nora walked over to her and reached out a hand to help her up.

"Of course." Charlie smiled and followed her into the woods. They split up looking for logs to start a fire.

Charlie bent down and picked up a nice thick one.

"Charlie?" She spun around reaching for her knife but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Nat...Jason."

His eyes widened when she saud his real name aloud. "What are you doing here?"

**I hope that was okay...I liked it, but then again I wrote it. Please Review and let me know what you think. This was just the boring begining to get me to were I want the characters now. **

**XOXO**

**~Cori**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thanks to Kotero, Rockyrose13, becc-gallanter, and boasamishipper for your reviews. And I intend to update a lot. So here is chapter 2... I don't own Revolution or the characters, but I woldn't mind having Jason for a night ;)**

Jason ran some water over the cuts along his face, he winced when his finger touched his eye. He had to find Charlie but he wasn't even sure he was going the right way anymore. Then again he would rather be lost then run into his father after what happened.

On the front lines Jason saw many die, mostly the rebles now that the militia has choppers. It didn't bother him much they were the ones making the fight, militia was simply just defending thier home. That all changed when Bass ordered his father to over see the down fall of the south end rebles. Only it wasn't a down fall it was a slauter, no soilder walked on foot eveything was done by the choppers. The guns were turned on them and no one survived. That was all he could take, it as not right, so Jason sought out is dad. He was alone near the base camp when Jason found him.

"Dad." Jason called out and the Captin turned.

"Jason my boy, what can I do for you?" He asked, smile on face.

"Dad, we have to talk. This is not right we killed over eighty people yesterday for no reason, innocent people."

The smile faded from Neville's face. "Jason, you know this is a war. The only way to win is to defeat your enemy."

Jason shook his head. "Were not fighting, were butchering. Killing people like they are nothing."

"That is because they are nothing, they are reble scum." Neville's anger was rising. "What has got into you Jason, you would never disobey orders before."

"I am just opening my eyes Sir, Bass is wrong. This war is meaning less."

"I know it is that Matheson girl, I should have killed her when I had the chance." Jason's mouth fixed in a hard line. "She will be down fall of you Jason forget her, she and her freinds will be dead soon anyways." Neville chuckled and turned to walk away. Jason coldn't take it he pushed his dad to the ground, turn him around and began to punch him. Neville didn't hesitate to hit his son back throwing punches fast and hard. Jason got the upper hand and kept on hitting his dad till he passed out then he got up and ran, as fast as he could.

Jason sighed and sat by the river bank letting the setting sun warm his face. There was no turning back now, he just hoped he could find her.

He heard a rustle in the bushes behind him, he jumped up and faced it. Nothing came his way, he carfully walked trough tne bushes to find her stand there back turned to him. "Charlie?" He called out.

She spun around so fast. "Nat...Jason." She said with a little edge, his eyes widened. She knew who he was, this was going to go a lot different then he hoped it would.

"What are you doing here?" He could hear the anger in her voice.

"I came to find you, the militia is corrupt there is no future with them."

"What happened to your face?" She asked sounding more concerned than angry now.

"I fougnt with my dad, he didn't understand. He said he was going to keep killing and that you were going to die as well." There was a little pain in his words.

The anger returned. "Why would I listen to you, you have done nothing but lie to me." Her lips were pressed in a line, he was alomst sure she was going to hit him.

"I am done lying."

"I am not sure if I can trust you." She looked into his eyes while saying it.

"Please Charlie just give me another chance, no more lies." He pleaded with her.

Jason hit the ground, pain radiating from his knee. He turned his head to see that Nora girl placing zip ties on his wrists.

"We better get him to Miles, and let him figure this out." Charlie instructed Nora, who nodded and helped Jason to his feet.

"I told you to get firewood not a militia spy." Miles called out as they entered the camp.

"He fund us in the forest, claims to have left the militia." Nora i formed him.

"Tie him to that tree over there while we figure it out." He ordered not sounding happy.

It was late in the night before someone talked to him, it was Charlie. She looked just how he remembered, the feirce look and intence eyes. He smiled to himself, but it went away when she came closer so she wouldn't see. She was carring a plate of food, when she reached him she gave it to him.

"Here you should eat something." He smiled up at her.

"Thanks." He took the plate and began to eat.

"I hope I can trust you again some day." She said quietly while she walked off. He watched her walk away her evey step until she reached her brother then she sat down. Jason was not sure what thay were talking about but he saw Charlie smile, it made his heart skip.

"Eyes off pretty boy." Miles said from behind him.

"I don't know what your talkng about."He said while picking at whatever kind of meat on his plate.

"Mmhmm." Miles sat down next to him and looked him in the eye. "Listen junior, I don't care if you really are here to join us or if your gathering intel for Papa Neville."

"I.."

"Shh, I am not finished. I resently added more people to our marry band." He said while pointing at Charlie's mother and brother. "I can't keep track of all of them so I need you to keep my trouble making neice safe, and possibly her brother." Miles took out his knife and cut him loose. "If you hurt her in any way I'll kill you, if she doesn't first."

Miles walked toward Nora and sat down, Jason stayed where he was. He was determained to keep Charlie safe, and earn back her trust.

**Alright, that is all for today. I hope ypu enjoyed it...p.s I am writting on a tablet it is hard to if things are miss spelt I am sorry I'll try to catch as much as I can.**

**XOXO**

**~Cori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, thanks again for your reviews. I found a spell check thing online hopfully it will catch more mistakes then I can. Sorry again for that! **

**I don't own **_**Revolution **_**or the characters.**

The sound of gravel crunching next to her ear make Charlie's eyes snap open, heart pounding she realized it was just Nora gathering her belongings. Charlie's back ached from the rock she fell asleep on, she angerly dug it out of the ground and chucked it across the camp. The medium sized rock smacked against the tree next to a sleeping Aaron who must bolted up looking ready for a fight. She couldn't help but laugh at his hair that stuck up on one side, he looked like a porkipine. Charlie got to her feet and streached out. It felt good and hurt all at once, she looked up at the sun's position in the sky. It must have been just past seven in the morning. The area they were camping in wasn't more than ten feet wide with the now burn out fire in the middle. Danny lay next to her still fast asleep, Miles and Nora were talking or possibly arguing by the biggest tree. Her mother was looking at her one extra shirt, the one they stole from someone's chlothsline. She looked worried about the color, but considering they were on the run Charlie didn't see why she cared. Aaron thankfully was now taking some of his water to smooth out his hair. The last one Charlie looked over at was Jason, he was the farthest away from the group sleeping by the tree Nora tied him to. He was no longer tied up, Miles must have cut him free. His face was badly cut and bruised from his eledged fight with Captin Neville. Part of her wanted to go over there and help him, but she resisted. Nora and Miles finished what ever they were doing and split up, Nora coming over to her and Miles went over to Rachel. On her way over Nora bent over to pick up her back pack, she threw it over her right shoulder.

"Miles said we should get going. He wants you to wake up Danny and get your things ready." With that Nora turned on her heels and went over to Aaron, helping his gather his things.

Charlie bent down to her sleeping brother and reached for his shoulder, shaking it gently. "Danny?" Her brother rolled away from her clearly not readyto wake up yet, she shook him harder. "Danny, Miles says it is time to get up now."

She heard him sigh and he rolled on his back and opened his eyes to the sky. "I'm up...I guess." Charlie laughed and shook her head. Danny sat up and rubbed his face with his plams. "Why is it so hard to get sleep in these woods?" He asked sounding frustrated.

"Well..." Charlie laughed. "It might have something to do with the big rock you were sleeping on."

Danny looked at her then turned to look at the ground, seeing the top of what could have been a basketball sized rock pocking out on the earth. He touched his hand to it and laughed as well.

"Yeah I guess that could be it." Charlie helped her brother to his feet.

Her eyes looked around the camp once again. Rachel, Nora, and Aaron were now standing in the direction they were headed, and Miles was over by Jason tapping him in the chest with his foot.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty. Time to move, the milita may have let you get your beauty rest but we don't have that luxery." Jason looked at him angerly then got up, grabbing what little he had and walked toward the rest of the group but he hung back. Trying not get to close, Charlie turned around and began walking.

They had been walking for a few hours when they stopped to rest. The first thing everyone did was pull out their water, everyone but Jason he didn't seem to have one. Charlie took a deep breath, of course she would be the only one willing to share. She opened her bag and rummaged around it until she found the extra bottle she kept incase she lost one. Walking over she tried her best not to look ing his eyes, but she extended her arm and handed it to him. "Here, if you die then when will I ever find the time to forgive you." She dared herself a glance, he smiled slightly and accepted it. Charlie turned quickley and went back to Danny who was now sitting on a rotten log sipping his water.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said, it took her by surprise.

"Why not, he needs water too." She scrunched her brows trying to read his face but he didn't look up.

"Your going to make him think we actually want him here." Charlie couldn't believe those words just came from her brother's mouth. The militia changed him more than she thought.

"I'll try to refrain from giving water to a dehydrated man the next time I see one." She said sarcasticlly and stepped away fro him. Luckily Miles called for there attention, so Danny didn't have a chance to counter. Nora and Rachel stood on either side of him and Aaron a couple of feet from them sitting on the ground breathing deeply. Apperenttly the walk took a lot out of him.

"Listen up, if were ever going to beat Bass then were gong to need to get something." He was holding back, she could tell. Most likely because Jason was here.

"Rachel, Nora and I have to go get something from a neiboring town." He looked right at Charlie for the next part. "I want you to go with the others and keep walking, we will meet up in one day at the brown bridge." It wasn't Charlie who complained it was Danny.

"You want us to go alone with a member of milita, do you want us to die?" Miles rolled his eyes obviously expecting that.

"Aaron will be with you." Everyone turned to look at Aaron who was still huffi g on the ground.

Danny looked back at Miles and raised an eyebrow. "Fine! Nora will go with you, Aaron will go witn us." Aaron was offended but who could balme him, Nora didn't look very happy either but Danny was satisfied. Charlie thinks Danny might have acrush on Nora.

"Where are you guys going to go." This came from Jason, and everyone turned to look at him. His eyes averted to the ground. "Never mind." He nerviously toom a sip of water, and Miles called to Charlie.

"You wait for one day if we are not there move, we will catch up. Just keep moving west." Charlie nodded at her uncle then began putting her water back in her bag.

As everyone was saying goodbye and deviding up the rest of supplise, Miles walked up to Jason. He was tightning up his boots.

"Just remember lover boy, hurt her in any way..." Miles lifted his finger up to his neck and made the throat slitting action. Jason nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir."

Walking away Miles called back. "And don't call me _sir_, I am not your father." He got father away and also said quieter. "I am not that old."

Miles met up with Rachel and Aaron. While Jason, Charlie, Nora and, Danny set out west.

_This is going to be interesting. _Charlie thought to herself as they walked away from the others.

**Thats all folks...for now anyway. Thanks for reading! **

**XOXO**

**~Cori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eating an ice cream sandwhich while I write this, thought you would want to know.**

**I don't own Revolution or the characters. **

It had not been long since they had left the others. West that is all Jason knew, they were headed west. Why, why did he decide to join them? Oh yea it was the right thing to do, but he did it for her. He knew the moment he met her that she was going to be trouble, he was right. A bird ripped Jason out of his thoughts and back into the world. He was behind everyone, it was best that way. Nora took the lead, and Danny followed, that left Charlie in front of him. He didn't mind that at all. He was so bored, why was no one talkig? He wasn't going to start one, no one would want to talk to him anyways. He watched Charlie's foot steps and matched his with her's. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. He was so focused on watching his feet he almost didn't notice everyone stopped. He was close to walking right into Charlie. Jason looked up at the group, they had stopped for a rest. That was stupid, the more they stop the more time it will take to get to the bridge. He gave up on his thoghts and took out his water, well Charlie's water and drank some. It was then he noticed something was not right. It was too quiet, he looked around the clearing. Trees a few feet away, a few big rocks. _Crunch._ Jason's head whipped up and he looked around, he could see nothing but that didn't mean there was nothing there. He slowly stood and inched his way closer to Charlie, trying to get her attention. She finally looked over and gave him a strange look.

"Jason..."

He cut her off by putting his finger to his lips. Then moved it to his ear, then pointed to the woods around them. Charlie nodded understanding what he ment, she made her way to Danny and he followed. It wasn't until they almost reached Nora when they attacked. A group of five men, civilin men rushed at them. Jason knocked Charlie out of the way of one of them, who now had him pinned on the ground. Jason's effort was lost when he saw Charlie got caught by the next one. Not before she kicked him in the stomch though, and he could see Nora and Danny putting up a fight as well. It was no use in all of one minute all four of them were caught. Jsaon was wrenched to his feet by his captor and all of them were forced to face the only man that was not holding anyone.

"What do we have here?" The man called out while pacing in front of them. He wore what may have been chloths at one point but have now been reduced to rags.

"You don't under..." Nora was shut up with a smack in the face by her captor.

"Oh I understand, alright your tresspassing on our land." He walked up to Nora first and ripped her arm out in front of her. He looked closly then gave it back to the man to hold. He did the same to Danny, but when he got to Charlie he stopped and chuckled.

"Just what I thought, militia scum." Jason's eyes found her forearm and he saw the militia burn on it. _How the hell did she get that._ He wondered to himself. But again his thoughts were stopped when the man found his as well.

"Looky here boys, we got ourselves two members of the Monroe Militia." A sick smile passed over his lips while he said it. _This was not going to be good._

The man had short brown hair, that almost matched the color of his shirt. Jason was just hoping this dude took a bath once in a while.

"Well lucky for you being a member of the militia is punishible by death, we just have to get you back to the village."

"Sir!" The blond holding Nora called over. "This one is with the resistance." The leader walked over and took a look at her shoulder.

"Well missy, being a rebel earns you a feast in our village." He turned around walking back. "But considering the company you travel with we will grant you life." He was ow facing them again. "And the boy, only because he seems to an innocent in all this."

With that the two holding Nora and Danny walked toward each other and began tying them together.

"As for you two, you get to come back with us...to die." He smiled once again.

Jason found his hands being tied to Charlie's which in any other situation would have been good. But then they were being lead away from the other two.

"Don't worry." Charlie whispered. "Miles will help us."

_And what am I, A sack of rocks? _Jaso thought as they were getting pulled away.

**So a quick gateway chapter to get Jason and Charlie alone, so expect more of them next chapter. It wont be up till Saturday because I work. I'll make the next one better. Thanks for reading XOXO**

**~Cori**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was working. Well except Saturday I was just lazy, Iwrite better at night anyways. Or early morning.**

**I don't **_**Revolution**_** own or the characters**

Charlie's feet hurt like never before. By the look of the sun and the sweat down her back she quess they had been walking a good four hours. It was late afternoon, the only thing she could tell about where they were was that it was north. Charlie was no longer walking she was just dragging her feet, the men have already stopped four times but neither her nor Jason got to sit or drink. She wasn't even sure if they were going to get to exicute her, she would die of dehydration first. Charlie though it may have been a hallucination but she was certain they were headed for a wall of trees, grown so close together it didn't even look like you could get through. That didn't stop the captors, they walked straight at it. When they got five feet from it one of the men walked forward and knocked on the thickest tree. Almost imediatly it moved, ripping open to make a door. Charlie looked over at Jason an raised an eyebrow, these guys are well hidden.

When they stepped through the wooden door way Charlie couldn't belive her eyes. There was a village in the middle of the tree boxed off area. Many houses side by side, a church, a small farm. A pang of pain ripped theough her chest, it reminded her so much of her own home. She half expected her father to come put of one of the houses but she knew better, and that made her more sad. She felt Jason's finger rub her's, she looked over at him. Their eyes met and only then did she realize she was tearing up and he was comforting her. Charlie swallowed her tears and faced the village again, there was one big difference. The cage sat in one of the farthest parts of the village, it was steal and big enough to about five. Right next to it was where they were going to die, three nooses hung in a rown on a high platform. The leader turned quickley and headed for the biggest houes in the village, while the others marched Charlie and Jason to the cage.

It was locked with nothing but a small combination lock. There was also on solid floor, it was just the ground. A hand grabbed Charlie by the back of the neck and she was shoved into the now open cage. She fell face first into tne ground, with her hands still tied so she couldn't even break her fall. The metal door was slammed behind them. "Are you okay?" Jason whispered to her, she nodded at him.

Looking at the village from her new home Charlie noticed barley any people were out side, and the ones who were stop to watch them in the cage. They all stopped and turned, the leader from before came back out of the house now following a new man much older the him. The walked straight for the cage and as they did the people came out and followed behind him. They got to the cage and Charlie got a better look, he had grey hair and was about sixty. One of the men they travelled with reopened the cage and the new man stepped in. Like whe they were first captured he went straight for their wrists, taking them one by one and looking at the militia mark. He came back to Charlie and looked her in the eye, she felt his knuckle trace the side of her face and she tried to shrink away. "Such a shame to kill a beautiful girl, perhaps you will trade in to please the men of my village." A sick smile crept on is face.

Jason serged forward but was stopped by one of the men. "Don't touch her." He growled at the old man. All he did was chuckle. The man turned back to the crowed who had been silent the whole time.

"They die at first light." He announced and the croud errupted in cheers. The cage closed once again.

Charlie awoke in darkness, she had not even realized she fell asleep. With all that walking today who could blame her. She looked around her prison to find Jason sitting in the corner looking out at the sleeping village. "How long was I out?" She asked rubbing her eyes, trying to get use to the dark.

"A couple of hours, the town has been asleep for about one." Jason turned his head to look at her. "You okay? For a bit I wasn't even sure you were going to wake up till morning."

Charlie laughed a bit but she realized that the morning brought death. "Jason we have to get out of here."

"I know." That was alll he said.

"You know? That's it no plan, no rise to acton?" Charlie crossed her arms angerly. "Do you want to die?"

Jason chuckled at her anger, which only made her more mad. "No Charlie I don't want to die. While you were sleeping I was watching them." He moved close to her and pointed out to the men standing around. "I know what weaponds they have, when they change shifts and how many are out at once."

Charlie's face softened. "Oh."

Jason laughed again. "We move in twenty minutes, that is when these guys will leave. The next group wont come out for five minutes."

Five minutes that is all they had to break out of the cage and get out, all without being seen or killed. Charlie was not liking the odds but Jason seemed at ease, which she wasn't sure she liked.

Charlie watched Jason watching them, his face was still cut and bruised. It made him seem scarier then before. What really got to her is even though they were stuck in this cage, she felt safe with him. _Why not._ She thought to herself, he had saved her on many occasions. Jason looked over at her and they held the gaze for a second before she looked away.

"How do we get out of the locked cage?" She asked him.

"Getting out is the easiest part, it is trying to leave the village that is difficult." Charlie gave him a look that told him that he didn't answer the question. He lifted up a medium sized rock and tossed it to her. "Combination locks are easy to break, just enough force near the top of the lock and it will pop open."

Charlie weighed the hand in each hand, it sounded easy enough. "How do we get out of here?" She asked motioning around her, meaning the village.

Jason sighed. "Well we only know of the one exit so we need to go there, I think the best way is to follow the wall." He shifted in place. "There are less guards there, until we get tovthe door. There should be two there at all times." By the look in his eyes Charlie knew they would have to die for the to get out. It is not something she wanted tovdo, they may have been put here but they only thought they were capturing militia. Charlie swallowed hard then nodded.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with silence, she also began watching the men but it did not help. She was not just picturing men she was seeing their wives and children. She finally had to stop watching because it was just making it harder for her. The guard closest to us went in first, that is when Jason moved. He crwaled to the door with his rock, reaching his hand out he moved the lock into postion. He raised his rock and _snap. _The lock popped open just like he said, he removed it slowly and placed it on the ground. Charlie inched closer to him as he pushed the cage open a bit. "Here is what your going to do," He whispered in her ear. "Run low to the ground until you hit the wall then get as low as you can while bending you knees." Charlie nodded to him and Jason pushed the door open more. Hunched over Charlie ran as fast as she could and in no time her hands found the tree wall. She squatted close to the ground, one hand still on the wall. Jason arrived just seconds after her.

"Okay now stand up, follow the wall, don't run but walk fast." Jason instructed.

Putting one foot in front of the other Charlie moved fast along the wall. Careful not to make any noise, they were making good ground. Out of no where Jason grabbed her, threw her into the wall and covered her mouth so she couldn't cry out. He was in front of her, covering her. Her eyes searched behing him to see the guard walking away, but he was close. Listening to his foot steps fade, her breathimg slowed and Jason let go of her. He pointed a head, telling her to move again, she did.

They reached the door, she only knew that because of the two guards posted on either side of it. Jason stopped her, pushed her close to the wall. "Wait here, turn around and keep watch." Jason moved away and she turned around. There was nothing to watch Jason just didn't want her to see hi kill them. Jason returned fast, taking her by the elbow. He handed her a bow and some arrows, he had the same.

"THEY ESCAPED!" A voice yelled from somewhere behind them.

"Run!" Jason said and he pushed her ahead.

Exiting the village she kept running as fast as she could, their arrows flying over head. Jason grabbed her arm and turned her in a different direction, it was about ten minutes till she no longer heard their yelling or seeing arrows. They were not safe yet, Jason made her run until morining. They finally stopped in a heavily wooded area, to tired to speak he pointed to a place and they made their way there. Charlie dropped to her knees trying to catch her breath. She turned around to Jason and smiled. "We...did..it." She huffed out. Jason wasn't smiling, he looked sick. Just the he fell to the ground. "Jason!" She rushed over to him, running her hands around to find a problem. One arrow sticking out of the middle of his back, bleeding. This must have happened when they left. Frantic she looked for something to get it out. "Hamg in there Jason." She said with tears in her eyes.

**Oh my, that was interesting. I wonder what happens next. :D Hope you enjoy it.**

**Xoxo**

**~Cori**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah! Sorry it is late I worked a lot and was just to lazy to write. Still kinda am but I thought of this yesterday and I have the time. Bare with me this is gonna get weird.**

**I don't own Revolution or any of the characters.**

Red hot fire exploded from Jason's back, the harder he ran the faster the flames grew. He kept going as fast as he could until the flames consumed his body, he finally collapsed on the ground. The flames didn't stop, he was in unbelievable pain. He tried to call out but it was all to much for him, everything just went black.

Jason's eyes opened slowly, he was so tired. The room was dark except for one light beside his bed, it was the lamp his mother was using to read to him. He knew it was past his bed time but he loved when his mother read to him. Sitting in the blue arm chair next to his bed, his mother had Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone open to the chapter they were on. Her lips parted and she took a small breath, getting ready to dive in to the magical world. Jason watched closely, he didn't want to miss one word.

"Jason?...Jason!?...JASON!" His mother started, but it was not her voice and those were not the right words. He looked over at his mother confused but she didn't stop. "Jason, can you hear me?" His mother flipped the page. "Fight Jason! Please just fight." Her voice was sad but his mother looked happy. He began to remove the blankets on him then looked back over, to his mom. The light next to him went out and the chair his mother was in was empty. Jason jumped out of bed and race for the door. The round Handel fit in his hand with a familiar feeling, he pulled it hard and looked out in to the dark.

Jason stepped out into the darkness and followed blindly down the hallway, he found himself near a plain. The large white machine was stopped near the runway, luggage spilled out along the ground. Panic hit him and he didn't know why. He ran fast up to the plain, feeling the bow in his hands he took aim. He knew that he hit the target and he felt relief. Jason sighed loudly and walked the rest of the way to the plain making sure of the kill. As he approached it, it began to fade. There one second and gone the next, he extended one hand to feel it but it hit nothing but air. He didn't understand, where did it go. Better question why was he here. Jason looked around him, everything remained the same. Only the plain left the area. He didn't know what else to do so he walked, and he kept walking. Not knowing where he was gong or why, he just knew he had to. The wind picked up a bit, he watched as the tips of grass moved with it. "Jason." The wind echoed his name, carrying it past him.

"Who's there?" Jason called out to the wind. "What do you want from me!" He yelled now getting angry.

Jason kicked at a rock about the size of a tomato, sending it flying. The sound of it hitting a wall made Jason's head snap up. He was at a brick building, it had clearly been here for awhile. Large green vines climbed tier way up it, and chunks of brick were missing in many parts. It was a large building but it didn't seem to be kept up to date. The sound of crunching gravel sent Jason's heart into this throat. Someone was here, he crept slowly around looking for this person. There he was, leaning in the corner looking to hit something or someone. Jason wouldn't let that happen, he ran up behind the man in blue and hit him hard. He fell instantly, relief flooded him once again. Jason was beginning to wonder why he felt the need to kill these people than feel better after. What was going on with him? Lightning cracked about blinding him for a moment, when his sigh came back he was no longer at the building he was in a basement.

Weapons drawn, Jason didn't feel alone like the last two times but he was. Once again panic filled him and he frantically ran through the underground searching. He saw the man struggling but he cut him down easy, the man was much to strong for just Jason but he did it. He was not yet happy, something was still missing. When he found d the door he flung it open as fast as he could, he found what he was looking for he could feel it. The noise grew around him, the door reveled a train car to him. Standing in front of Jason was none other than his father. An expression of furry stamped onto his face, he wanted Jason to give him something. He felt it now, his hands were enclosed around something. He opened them slowly not sure of what he would see. A tiny blue butterfly sat in the palm of his hand, eyes darting back to his father, he knew it is what he wanted. Jason also knew his father wanted it dead. He didn't understand why the beautiful butterfly was so dangerous to his dad, it was small and needed to be protected. He couldn't let his father have it. Jason backed away slowly and let the butterfly fly out the door in the back. It floated on the wind that whispered his name. Jason looked back to the train car, no one was there anymore. He turned around to leave when the pain hit him in the shoulder. The pain was almost to much but he knew he had to get away, he was running through the carts. Time was passing slowly as he did, the walls were fading. He couldn't take it anymore he had to stop. Jason's knees gave way and he fell onto the floor. His eyes grew heavy and he almost didn't see the blue butterfly land silently on the ground beside him. A smile crept on his face, it was safe. And with that his eyes closed slowly and he ascended into the darkness.

Jason bolted up so fast his head became light. He looked at his surroundings, the Forrest, green trees everywhere. A small fire next to him and a damp piece of fabric with dirt on it. His eyes ran past something, no someone standing off the the side facing away. A familiar feeling came to him. "Charlie?" He called out. She whipped around so fast he was afraid she'd fall.

"Jason! Your wake!" A smile grew on both their faces. She moved closer to him and bent to his level. "I was afraid you would never wake up." He looked in to he worried blue eyes and sighed.

"What happened?" He asked now remembering much but pain and running.

"Well we escaped from the men that took us." As if his mind were a puzzle pieces came back to him as she said them. "You must have got hit by one of their arrows because as soon as we stopped you fell." Charlie pointed to the bloodied, broken arrow on the ground a few feet away. "A fever hit, and you barley moved. You would mumble from time to time but nothing I could understand." She sat down next to him. "When you would start talking I'd call out to you but you never woke up." She looked sad but happy all at once.

"How long was I out?" He asked, not exactly sure how to respond to what she told him.

"When we got away it was just about dawn, now the sun is setting." She pointed to the trees she was looking at before and just about them you could see the soft reds of the sunset.

"Sorry if I scared you." He said after a few moments of quiet. He heard Charlie laugh, still looking at he sun she leaned he head on his shoulder, the good one.

" I am just glad your okay." She said to him. They sat in silence, enjoying the view. Charlie shifted next to him, lifting her head. "Jason?" Her voice was quiet and soft, when he looked over she was so close to him. Looking him in the eye. "I trust you." She whispered and leaned in closer. He could feel her breath on his face and he began to lean in to.

"One day! You just had to survive one day!" The voice ripped the out of their own world, they whipped around to see Miles coming into the clearing followed by Nora and Rachel.

"Dam it Charlie! Not even a day and Nora finds me to tell me you to were taken." He looked over at Jason. "I see Prince Charming was useful enough to keep you alive." Miles walked closer to them still angry. "Did you piss of any other people on your travels?" He asked arms crossed.

Jason must be feeling better because he jumped head first into the shark tank."Only you, sir."

Miles looked like he was trying to slice Jason with his eyes. "Well I guess thanks to Romeo and Juliet here, we will have to sleep here for the night." Miles dropped is bag and walked off into the Forrest to kill something other than his niece. This was going to be a long night.

**Like I said a little weird, it was all I could think of. Oh and I know in America they published Harry Potter as the Sorcerers' Stone right? The Philosopher's Stone was here in Canada. Any ways.**

**XOXO**

**~Cori**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated for a week or two...or more. Weeks feel like days to me and then bam it's been 2 weeks. Oh and ONE MORE MONTH! Well 28 days :D**

**I don't own Revolution or the characters. **

Charlie dug the stick deeper and deeper into the soft soil. Looking at the ground she was trying not to make eye contact with Jason. The had almost kissed, but Miles interrupted them. Charlie wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing, did she want to? She allowed herself a glance at him, he was sitting opposite to her on the other side if the fire. He was picking at the rabbit Nora and Miles caught for dinner. His head lifted slightly and he looked at her, a small smile came across his lips. Embarrassed Charlie looked back down at the stick in the ground. If she couldn't even look at him she was to sure how she was ever going to survive every day.

There were only five of them at the camp, Danny and Aaron were left behind in a town. Miles said they would travel faster alone, and from what Charlie could gather Miles didn't want Rachel here either. The only one Miles never seems to mind coming along is Nora, but Charlie knew they had a past.

Charlie picked up what was left of her rabbit and took a bite, it had gone cold from sitting so long but food was food.

The night went on quick, before she knew it they were laying down for bed. Charlie has the fourth watch tonight. Eyes closed she listened to the chirp of the crickets and the crackle of fire until it lulled her in to slumber.

Charlie was sitting at her kitchen table picking at the soup her father made them, it was one of the best things he could make. She felt happy and warm, looking up into the faces of her father, Danny, and, Maggie. But the room went dark with the whoosh of wind blowing out the fire. Confused Charlie whipped her head around, but everyone was still smiling as if nothing was wrong. Her father's white shirt started turning red, crimson red. In the chest right over his heart, it seemed Charlie was the only one to notice. When she looked over to Danny for help he was disappearing. Charlie stood up, what was happening. The she heard the dripping, looking to her left Maggie's pant leg was also turning the color of blood. It was running over her jeans and dripping on the floor. Charlie closed her eyes trying to make it all go away, and it worked because when she opened them she was now alone in her kitchen. Her father, Danny and, Maggie were all gone, but the blood wasn't. Where her dad and Maggie were, pools of blood gathered on the floor. The front door burst open and Captain Neville stepped in, gun at the ready. He pulled the trigger.

Charlie jumped in the air, blankets flying. She could feel the sweat dripping off her body. She was breathing hard, now pulling herself into a sitting position. Just a dream, it was just a dream. She thought to herself, her heart calmed down and her breathing was getting back to normal. She dared a look up, everyone was sleeping except one...Jason. It must be his turn for watch, Charlie looked around to find him. Jason sat a few feet away, back turned as he worked on his bow. Gathering her blankets around her body Charlie walked toward him. He looked up as she stepped closer, he smiled. Now moving over to make room for her to sit next to him. She sat cross legged on his left and closed her blanket tighter to her body. She returned his smile weakly.

"Can't sleep?" He asked running his fingers across his bow.

"Bad dream, and not something I want to relive." Charlie looked out into the Forrest.

"If you don't want to talk about, then what do you want to talk about?"

Charlie thought for a moment and the most random response came to mind. "Ice cream."

Jason laughed. "Ice Cream.?"

"Yeah, one of my oldest memories was just after the blackout. My parents let me eat all the ice cream I could. I am just remembering the taste." She smiled to herself. "I liked Butter Scotch the most, did you have a favorite?"

He answered right away. " Chocolate. It was always my favorite" He turned slightly so hey were facing one another. "This Ice cream truck use to come down our street. It had the most annoying song, but that is how we knew it was coming. My mom always gave me enough for just one scoop of ice cream." He smiled at the memory. "You had to eat it fast or it would melt. They had the best kind of ice cream, better than the stores."

Charlie smiled too. "My mom was gone for so many years, it is weird to have her back. It is more weird now that dad isn't around." She said sounding more sad. Charlie looked up and her eyes met Jason. She got that same feeling again, but she broke the gaze.

"Do you still hate me?" Jason asked.

"I never hated you Jason, I just didn't trust you."

Jason didn't talk for a minute. "So does that mean you trust me now?"

Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She wondered if she should let him off the hook yet. She sighed. "Yes Jason, I trust you."

The biggest smiled spread across his face, he looked like a boy at Christmas.

"I'm glad."

They sat for a few minutes again, not saying anything to each other.

"You really should go back to sleep, I need to wake Nora soon."

"I am not sure I can sleep, I don't want to see that dream again."

Jason looked over at her. " When I was a kid, I was a wimp." He said, letting it sink in. "When I was afraid to go to sleep my mom use to tell me to picture the best moment about the day and relive it in my head. Over and over until I fell asleep, I never had bad dreams."

Charlie thought about it. " This day sucked, I can't think of one thing that was good." She said flat.

She could see a smile playing on Jason's lips, a devious smile.

"Well I could give you something to think about but you can't get mad."

Charlie wasn't sure about this but she looked over and nodded.

It only took a second but Jason leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She was too shocked to move, when she finally realized what was happening it was over. Her lips tingled with the reminder of him, she could see the smile in his eyes.

"Good night Charlie, sweet dreams."

Charlie lay on the ground, hand on her lips. Feeling his lips on hers, replaying their kiss over and over.

**Okay, that's all for now, it is short but it is all I got. I will update soon, maybe. Remember to review. **

**XOXO**

**~Cori**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know I have not updated for like three months but I was going to make the last chapter the end to this story. After reviewing what I had already wrote and decided to write one more to conclude the story. So here is the final chapter of Reunited. **

**I do not own _Revolution _or the characters...sadly **

Jason felt the heat of the morning sun on his face, the Robins in the trees around then began to sing their happy song. It was getting really annoying, all he wanted to do was sleep. He rolled to the left and covered his ears with his hands, but it did not stop the piercing chirps of the wild life. A soft laugh cut through the noise, he knew it was her but he wasn't sure if he was ready to face her yet. Jason had done the thing he had been thinking about since around the time they met, he had kissed her. Charlie seemed surprised but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet. He wasn't ready to be rejected. The birds seem to calm down and Jason was drifting back into the dream world. "Are you going to sleep all day?" It was Rachel, Charlie's mom. He didn't know if he liked her yet, but if you want the girl, the mother kinda comes with her.

Jason smiled politely and rose from the dirt bed, letting the cold chill of the morning wash over him and waking him up. With a glance around her saw Charlie first, talking to Nora near the now dead fire. Miles was thankfully the farthest away, standing near a tree looking very interested in forest ahead. Only Rachel was near him, being the one who woke him up, she was gathering her stuff. He watched her quietly. He knew she was Charlie's mom but man they looked a lot alike. The same long wavy hair, that seemed to fall the same way. Similar build, if he didn't know who Rachel was, he might even mistake her for Charlie from behind.

"Jason?" Charlie startled him, she was now very close to hm, leaning in to keep their conversation private. "Can we talk for a minute?" Jason just nodded, rose to his feet and followed her into the surrounding forest. It took a few minutes till they could no longer see anyone but they finally got away. She stopped in front and spun around to face him, showing almost no emotion on her face. "About last night..."She started but was cut off by Jason.

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it." He started, voice pleading for her not to be angry. If anything, he did not want to lose Charlie.

"Whoa, Jason stop. I just want to say, thanks. It made me happy." Jason's eyes widened watching her.

"You did?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes, I have been waning to do that for awhile but, I was afraid you didn't feel the sa.." Jason stopped her by rushing forward and grabbing her face with his hands. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, allowing his hands to fall to her waist and pull her closer. Charlie responded by sliding her arms up around his neck. When they broke apart, wide smiles brimmed on both their faces.

"What ever happens in this war, lets try to make this work." Jason said as he moved the loose hairs from her face behind her ear.

"I will try if you do...always." They leaned in again, lips brushing.

"You two better not be ding what I think you are!" Miles' voice boomed from the camp, making them jump apart. "I swear to God Charlie if I have to break yo two apart it will be with my sword!" He sounded much closer now, they broke away from each other and ran back to camp, Hands entwined until they started seeing the others.

"Always" Jason whispered to Charlie as the stepped through the final trees.

**Alright, that is all for this story. Thanks to all who have Read and Reviewed, it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**XOXO ~Cori **

**P.s my new jason/Charlie story is up, It is called Phoenix **


End file.
